Thinking About It
by AskingFuckingAlexandria
Summary: Clare keeps thinking about IT... Question is.. Will she go through with it?


Eli and Clare were walking home after school to Eli's house. Morty broke down…Again. So Eli just walked with his beloved Clare. Clare was always thinking about going farther with Eli and how he wanted her. She new they would be taking a risk if she gave herself up to him… But she just loved him so much and wanted to do anything for him to make him happy. When they arrived at Eli's house they found a note on the door. It read in black dark writing "**Eli, Me and your Father will be gone the rest of the night, we wanted some alone time to discuss some things. So in the mean time, just relax and eat the dinner I made that I wrapped in foil and put in the fridge. We will be back tomorrow. Love you and I'll see you when I come home Sweetie." **Eli rolled his eyes when he saw that his mom called him "Sweetie" like he was 5 again. Eli took the note and said "Well my lady, what do you want to do with the house to our selves?" with a smirk on his face. Clare blushed and opened the door; she closed the door behind Eli and grabbed Eli's hand. Eli asked "where are we going Clare?" Clare just smiled and said "close your eyes" so he did. Clare kissed his cheek and walked him up the stairs to his room. She closed his door and made Eli sit on the bed that had dirty clothes on it and Comic Books. Eli laughed and couldn't stop smiling, he knew something was up. Clare sat next to him and told him to open his eyes. Eli opened them and he said "Clare what's up with you? You're acting so-"he got caught off by her kissing him. He put his hand on her cheek and rubbed his thumb on it. She laid down and started to laugh, he asked "Clare bear what's so funny?" She just said "shut up Eli and kiss me" And that's exactly what he did. He bit her lip and she squealed, "Eli! Why did you bite my lip!" She said sitting up. Eli smirked and said "maybe I'm bad" she blushed and said "oh… well okay then." He laughed and kissed her, the kiss deepened and he started to rub her leg. She felt so crazy; like everything was going so fast...But she liked it. He brought his lips to her neck and started to speak against her neck in a sweet soothing tone. He said "your so beautiful Clare, I want you all to myself. No one else can have you." She laughed and said "you already do have me Eli" and he smiled against her skin. Clare raised Eli's face with her fingers on his chin and then kissed his temple. She said "Eli, as much as I love making out with you…I'm kind of hungry." Eli smirked and said "my lips aren't good enough huh?" Clare giggled and playfully slapped his shoulder. Eli laughed and said "My mom left me some food in the fridge, let's go eat that." Clare nodded yes and followed him out the door and down the steps and into the kitchen. Eli opened the fridge and took out a bowl with foil over it, he undid the foil and crumpled it into a ball and put it to the side. He then licked his lips and murmured an "mmmmm" Clare smiled super wide, it was her favorite! Cece's homemade stew made with potatoes, beef, and celery, with beef broth. Eli took two bowls and poured the delicious soup in to the bowls. Clare eyed the soup and licked her lips, this soup was her favorite and she loved it. He put the bowls in the microwave and put it in for 5 minutes. Clare jumped when she heard the song "Not The American Average by Asking Alexandria" play loudly. Eli started to look on the counter and then he remembered he put his phone in his pocket, he took it out and he saw that Adam was calling. When he answered it Clare was thinking to her self why Adam would be calling.

Eli put the phone in his pocket and said "Adam wants to come over to watch this movie that just came out, would it be okay?" Clare smiled and said "of course Eli he's our best friend." Eli smiled too and said "thanks babe" Clare blushed whenever he called her cute nicknames, it made her feel like she was truly just his. They both sat in the living room with their soup and started eating, Clare made Adam some popcorn since he was ALWAYS hungry since he was still a growing boy just like Eli. They both heard the door knock and Eli got up and answered it; it was Adam with a movie in his hands and candy in another. Eli gave him a "Man Hug" and invited him in. Adam sat in Eli's dads recliner chair and smiled at Clare and said "hey Clare" Clare smiled back at him and said "hi." Eli looked at the movie and screamed "yes! I wanted to see this movie so bad! Thanks Adam! You're the best man!" He put the movie "Paranormal Activity 3" in and it started to play. Eli laid on the couch and then Clare laid on top of him with her back on top of his stomach and his arm around her. Clare hated scary movies but she didn't want to complain and ruin the boys time so she just watched it. She felt a little safer with Eli's hand laced with hers, and his thumb rubbing her hand. That was something little that he did that she loved, it was like her comfort zone when he was with her. She always wondered if Eli felt the same about that, but she was to embarrassed to ask him. After the movie was done Eli left to give Adam a ride home since it was dark out. While Eli was gone she had an idea, Alli gave her this Lingerie that had a purple lacy bra and matching panties. She took it out of her school bag and went into the bathroom, she put it on and put on red lipstick she usually never wore. She put a note that said _"__Eli, __I __left __you __a __present __up __stairs. __I __had __to __go __home __my __mother __wouldn__'__t __let __me __spend __the __night. __I __love __you __Eli, __I __hope __you __enjoy __your __present.__" _She left it on the door for Eli to see. Eli walked up to the door and saw the note just as planed and smirked for getting a present from his lovely girlfriend. He closed the door behind him and raced up to his bedroom and closed his door behind him. He sat on his bed and didn't see anything so he was very confused. Then he heard something from his bathroom it sounded like Clare, she said "Eli I got your present" in a sweet tone. She stepped out of the bathroom with the sexy Lingerie on and Eli's mouth dropped. She walked over to Eli and he rubbed his eyes and stared at her and smiled widely. She straddled him and began to kiss and nibble on his neck while he purred at the pleasure. He then said "so this is my present huh… well Clare I love it, your so sexy baby." Clare smiled against his skin when he said that and said "move my hips Eli" so he began to move her hips back and forth making her rub up against him. Eli started to lick her neck while she had her head back and made her moan. Eli said "faster Clare" so she moved her hips against him faster and harder. Eli loved this and began to kiss her lips passionately and with love. Clare moaned Eli's name and was still moving her hips. Eli moved his hands and began to grope her softly and then flipped her over so she was on the bottom. He unhooked her bra and started to kiss the bare skin that was once under her bra. She started to breath heavily and said "Eli would you be mad if I asked, If we could stop?" He than said"of course not" and sat up and sat next to her. Clare said "I don't think I'm ready..." Eli kissed her cheek and said "its fine Clare, I'll wait for you. I Love you." Clare smiled and said "I love you too Eli Goldsworthy." She then put on Eli's shirt that he took off and said "I'm kind of tiered, could I spend the night with you?" "Sure" Eli said. He laid down with her and wrapped his arm around her and Clare pulled the covers over them. "Sweet dreams" Eli said and Clare went fast asleep while Eli was thinking about what he would do tomorrow with his lovely girlfriend, Clare.


End file.
